Larry-Boy
Current = |-|2012= |-|Original= |-|Cartoon Series= Larry-Boy *'Species': Cucumber *'Eye color': Amber Larry-Boy (commonly known as LarryBoy) is a crime fighting superhero and defender of Bumblyburg. Bio Main Series He first appeared on Dave and the Giant Pickle when he wasn't feeling special. After hearing he can still play Larry-Boy and be himself, he plays around again, only to be stuck on the camera throughout the credits until he gets unstuck and falls. Understanding he can still pretend to be a super hero, LarryBoy made his first super hero film LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space! in 1997, made a countertop appearance in the fifth 1998 segment of VeggieTown Values and appeared again in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed in 1999. LarryBoy appeared on one of the new countertop kitchen segments for Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!, and was the star of his own cartoon adventures, and did not appear again until LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (although was spotted at the end of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and appears in the "outtakes" of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). LarryBoy did appear in the Veggie Video "Bob Lends a Helping Hand," and afterwards he returned in The League of Incredible Vegetables. VeggieTales in the House In For the Honor of LarryBoy, he rescues Ichabeezer from the supervillain Motato. In The Birthday Thief, he and Junior try to save everyone's birthdays from Motato. In Junior Jetpack, he got tied up by a robotic Rooney and his system was hacked, but fortunately Junior, now known as Junior Jetpack, and Ichabeezer saved the day. In Monster Manners, he is trying to defeat a radish super-soldier named Randee, but he was defeated. Fortunately, Randee reformed and chased away Motato. In Jenna Chive Live!, he goes to stop Motato from writing a song with Jenna Chive, but she says that it's not going well, disappointing Motato. In DUO Day, he and Junior Jetpack must work together to stop Motato and his plan to control everything in the House. In Starved for Attention, he tries to teach Junior Jetpack that they don't fight for glory and fame. In The Imposters, he and Bob stop Motato from stealing Bob's weather machine. In The Missing Jetpack, he tries to rescue the jetpack-less Junior Jetpack from Motato. In Rise of Night Pony, he and Junior Jetpack show up to stop Motato only to notice that he was already foiled by a superhero named Night Pony. In Gone Lobster, he stops Motato and even accepts the job of taking care of Motato's lobster while he's in prison. In JimmyBoy, he tries to get back his superhero identity after Jimmy steals it. In The Big Secret, everyone celebrates LarryBoy's 100th capture of Motato and he becames part of a League of Veggie Heroes. In Shrink-abeezer, he tries to rescue Ichabeezer when he gets shrunk. In Larry Gets a Bulldozer, he saves the house when it was tipped over. In Leader of the Team, he and the League of Veggie Heroes must stop Motato from shooting mustaches at everyone. In The Good Samaricucumber, he listens as Pa Grape tells the story of the Good Samaritan and gets Takesaurus's action figure out of the grate with help from Mayor Archibald and Petunia. In Yambot, he and Ichabeezer stop a new supervillain named Yambot. The Cartoon Series Development The inspiration for Larry-Boy came when Big Idea was thinking about doing an episode that spoofs Batman after they'd spoofed both Gilligan's Island and Star Trek for the second and third episodes. The initial idea was to make Bob the superhero under the name Bat-Bob. Phil Vischer even had an idea of a teaser scene to show people what the idea would look like: Bat-Bob stands on a roof top in a mask and has along cape behind him and he would strike the pose, "I'm Bat-Bob!" Then the wind would pick up and his cape would fly off of him and fly away with Bob chasing it and he'd be on the edge and he's look down at the street and ask pedestrians for help. Then Vischer thought that Larry would be his sidekick under the name Larry-Boy. The personality for Larry-Boy was just going to be the normal personality of Larry just in a costume. Filmography *Larry-Boy/Filmography Fun Facts *For Larry-Boy's voice, Mike used a gruff version of Silly Larry's voice. *In the cartoon series, he has two different models. As Larry, he's laid back. But as Larry-Boy, the upper part of his body is angular, making it more like a chest. *In "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple," '' his name is spelt LarryBoy instead of Larry-Boy. *In the first two Larry-Boy episodes, he didn't save anything, but Junior stopped the Fib and he and Laura stopped the Rumor Weed, but Larry-Boy stopped The Bad Apple and Dr. Flurry (also with Junior's help). *He is sometimes seen wearing a cape. *Larry-Boy is the first superhero in the series. *The company name of the record label he got his theme song from is called "''I'm a Cucumber Records". *In The League of Incredible Vegetables he appeared to be slightly useless and a lot goofier than usual. *Larry-Boy's first appearance was in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and was originally going to be his only appearance. There wasn't any plan for him to come back until great feedback came back after his appearance. *Even though he resembles Bat-Man, he resembled Spider-Man in the Bad Apple. *There used to be an official website about Larry-Boy when Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed first came out. It had drawings, coloring pages, a game, and a decoder to find a secret message. *Even though Larry-Boy doesn't technically appear in Josh and the Big Wall!, however during "The Song of the Cebu" airport slide, Larry is seen lugging around some luggage, which includes the famous plunger-eared helmet (and supposedly the suit as well). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Alter egos Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy Category:Characters played by Larry